Lost Memories
by danteXvergil
Summary: What happens when a demon attacks haruka and kantaro but have no memorys of it and they dont even remember each other and are sent to the past! hope you like it . M will be later on in the chapters


Summary: what happens when a demon attacks Haruka and Kantaro but have no memory of it and they don't even remember themselves and only Kantaro …

Chapter 1

"Oh crap , Crap, CRAP!! I'm going to be late again!" Kantaro screamed as he ran down the street.

Apparently he had woken up late yet the third time this week and his teacher warned him that if he was late two more times this week that he would be expelled from Folklore school. "I cant be late to ano-" but before kantaro could even finish saying anything suddenly bumped into something and fell on his rear end

"Ow, ow, ow oh sorry about that" but the problem was that when he looked up no one was there only one black feather on the ground.

He got up and picked the feather up 

"What's this"

Then a loud banging came from the street he was running in "OH SHIT I FORGOT"!! He shoved the feather into one of his school book's and ran as fast as he could down the street.

-

"Sorry…I'm late… Ms. Youko" Kantaro said breathlessly 

"Kantaro your late again man didn't I tell you to come early oh well what can a woman do go to your seat Kantaro."

"Yes Ms. Youku"

"As I was saying class we have a new student his name is Haru say hello and be nice."

The moment she said the name Haru a boy with a black suit came in the classroom with black hair and green highlights.

"Hey Haru" all the girls said with heart shaped eyes. 'whats so great about him' kantaro thought.

"All right haru your seat is… next to Kantaro's"

"WHAT!!" all the girls in the classroom said (and Kantaro)

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NEXT TO KANTARO!!"

"Yeah Ms. Youko cant you place him next to one of the girls come on they don't mind"

"ENOUGH I said Haru will sit next to Kantaro and that is final and Kantaro this can be you punishment for missing my class or do you want to wash every desk in the classroom."

"NO, NO it's ok he can sit next to me"

"Good now Haru have a seat" Haru walked over slowly to his seat next to Kantaro while all the others gave Kantaro death glares all over the room.(A/N poor Kantaro I feel bad for Kantaro L.)

-

The school bell rang which signaled school was done and all the students ran out of school as fast as they can.

"YES THE TORTUE CLASS IS OVER!!" Kantaro said jumping in the air with his fist up. Heading towards the back of the school with all his books.

"But before I go home I should see what this feather is about" Kantaro said looking down at his book that contained the black feather and heading to the back of the school Kantaro always went there he felt it was a lot peace back there.

-

"Man that class was a pain in the ass" said Haru rubbing the back of his head "hey isn't that that kid that was complaining to the teacher because I had to sit next to him. Oh what was his name.

"_Ok Haru you seat is… next to Kantaro's"_

"_WHAT!!"_

"_WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE NEXT TO KANTARO!!"_

"_Yeah Ms. youko cant you place him next to one of the girls they don't mind."_

"Oh now I remember his name is Kantaro I wonder what in the world he's doing isn't home this way it is the only way out of school che I bet Ms. Youko still made him clean the desk and he's taking a break better go see then." Haru said while following Kantaro making sure not to be seen by him.

"hmm I wonder what it could be probably a crows feather but it doesn't explain where the person I bumped into went" a silver headed boy said.

Haru peaked over the corner of the school to see what the teen was talking about then his eyes caught something in Kantaro's hand "How the hell did he get that oh shit it must have been the morning when I accidentally bumped into that brat."

"_Damn it I'm going to be late on my first day of the stinking school why did I have to be dragged he-" but then Haru hit someone around the corner but his reflences went in and he luckily didn't land on his butt like the kid did with silver hair the he had accidentally thought was probably a 14 year old kid since he looked kinda cute._

"_Shit I don't have time to help the kid up so he let out big black wings that came from his back and went to school in the air and made it in time before the bell-"_

Haru was suddenly pulled back into reality when he heard someone yell in front of him. It was kantaro and something was in front of him a DEMON!!

A/N sorry it took so long but I just didn't feel like it till my friend kept telling me to do the fan fiction at school AKA chibi captain hitsugaya and it finally got on my nerves and I did it I also have to complete this fruits basket one


End file.
